<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Author Updates (Stories and Such) by NikoS900</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126604">Author Updates (Stories and Such)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoS900/pseuds/NikoS900'>NikoS900</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just Updates - Freeform, Something to let everyone know I'm still here lol, Updates on Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoS900/pseuds/NikoS900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...Updates.<br/>On stories and my life lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello and welcome to my update journal!<br/>
I made this specifically for..well updates.<br/>
Mainly story updates (I only have 1 posted lol).<br/>
So sorry if people were expecting more??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update on MOB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry sorry sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I unfortunately will probably NOT be continuing MOB.</p><p>As much as I liked how it started off, the story had no plan whatsoever and I never even watched Mob Psycho 100.</p><p>Though the story doesn't really need the context of the show/manga anyway.</p><p>I need more practice writing, so I'm going to be working on easier stuff.</p><p>Probably a 'crack' story so I have more freedom to work.</p><p>But yeah, until I get better and start posting something else, don't expect MOB to be making a comeback.</p><p>Sorry for the disappointment!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>